


Shared Blood

by TheWolf251107



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: One-shot about Mistystars kin in ThunderClan.
Kudos: 5





	Shared Blood

Lilypaw was following her clanmates back to ThunderClan. It was full moon, and the clans had just been on the island for the gathering. She was walking just behind Dovewing, when she heard Dewpaw.

"Seriously, who does she think she is?! They're not her kits! They're a whole different clan!" Lilypaw knew exactly, what he was talking about. Mistystar had mentioned WindClan crossing the border. She had scolded them, like they were naughty kits. Onestar had been less than happy. Settling for a cold glare. Mistystar apparently didn't notice, or at least ignored it. It was kind of amusing actually. The rest of the gathering had gone smoothly, and now they were on their way home.

'It was really unusual. Wonder why she sounded like that' She was snapped back to reality, as Dewpaw muttered something under his breath. She slowed down, letting Dewpaw catch up to her. "Talking about Mistystar?" She mewed. Dewpaw just stared at her. She couldn't help but laugh. Some of the other cats turned their heads to look at her. She then gave Dewpaw a small smile, showing that she was teasing. "Don't worry. I know what you mean." Lilypaw told him. "I wouldn't want her as my mother. Or just kin in general." She continued.

For some reason, a muffled laugh, could be heard behind them. Lilypaw and Dewpaw turned around to see who it was. Sandstorm was standing with her tail covering Graystripes mouth. It was a quite amusing sight, if you didn't count Sandstorms cold glare. "What's so funny?" Dewpaw asked the senior warriors.

Apparently Graystripe wasn't allowed to answer, as he opened his mouth, only to get smacked by Sandstorms tail. Graystripe looked at Sandstorm with pleading eyes. It was weird seeing the senior warriors acting like apprentices. Graystripe looked hopelessly around, until he spotted Millie. "Millie! Help me convince Sandstorm to let me answer." He called. Millie just looked puzzled, but nevertheless padded over.

"Why do you need Sandstorms permission to speak?" Millie asked with her tail pointing towards Sandstorm. "Actually, that's a good question. Why won't you let him answer?" Lilypaw added respectfully, but with a hint of curiosity. Sandstorm opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it. She looked over at Graystripe, then she sat down.

"Fine, tell her. But it's not my problem when she complains." Sandstorm said, with a flick of her ear. “Well, you said you wouldn't want Mistystar as your kin. Right?" Graystripe started. Lilypaw nodded in agreement and looked puzzled at him. "Yeah. But how does this have anything to do with my question?" Dewpaw cut in.

He sounded pretty impatient. "Be more respectful. And patient." Lilypaw hissed at him. "It's fine." Sandstorm said. "Now here is where the funny bit is. You ARE actually related to her." Graystripe's words were met with silence. Millie and Dewpaw looked at him in disbelief, while Sandstorm sighed in exasperation. Lilypaw could only stare at Graystripe with her mouth hanging open.

"But how!?" Dewpaw was the one to break the silence. This time it was Sandstorm who answered. "You see. Lilypaw's mother is Sorreltail. Sorreltail's father is Whitestorm. Whi-" Sandstorm was interrupted by Dewpaw. He wasn't looking quite as in disbelief as before. "Who's Whitestorm?" He asked bluntly.

"Seriously! Can't you be more respectful!? He's probably a past ThunderClan warrior who joined StarClan." She hissed, this time also glaring. "Don't worry. He had the right to ask. But you're right. Whitestorm was my mentor. He joined StarClan in the battle with BloodClan." She answered them, with a fond smile on her muzzle.

"BloodClan?" Lilypaw asked. She never heard about that. Dewpaw looked like he hadn't either. Graystripe must have seen the look of puzzlement and wonder, because he answered the unasked question. "Sorry. That's a story for another time. I believe we had another story to tell now?"

Both Dewpaw and Lilypaw settled down. Ready to hear the rest. "As I said. Lilypaw's mother is Sorreltail. Sorreltail's father is Whitestorm. Whitestorm's mother is Snowfur. Snowfur is the sister of Bluestar. The leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. And Bluestar's daughter is Mistystar." Sandstorm finished.

Lilypaw could only blink. Dewpaw wasn't much better off. His mouth was hanging open. "Wow! Really? Wait....Doesn't that mean Bluestar was mates with a RiverClan tom?" Dewpaw asked. "You're right. She was mates with Oakheart." Graystripe answered.

Suddenly it was Sandstorms time to laugh. "What now?..." Millie asked in a flat voice. "Oh. Just remembered that Graystripe and Lilypaw technically are kin. They may not share blood, but it's close." Sandstorm said looking at Graystripe. "Really?" Lilypaw asked. "Yes. As you heard before. Bluestar's mate was Oakheart. Oakheart's brother is Crookedstar. Crookedstar's daughter is Silverstream. And Silverstream and Graystripe were mates." Sandstorm finished.

"That's both confusing and interesting at the same time. Seriously. How do keep track of your kin?" Millie said, surprising Graystripe. He was about to answer, but was interrupted by a cough.

They all looked to see who it was, and they were surprised to see Bramblestar looking at them. "Sorry to interrupt. But we need to get back to camp." Bramblestar told them. Sandstorm and Graystripe looked at each other in embarrassment. "Whoops....Guess we better hurry."

With that said. They all made their way back to camp.


End file.
